Satellite television has advanced from an expensive hobbyist-only technology to a ubiquitous residential television service that rivals cable television, primarily due to reductions in the cost of satellite television reception technology.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.